Simple as Breathing
by RBhambulance
Summary: One shot of what could happen during tomorrow night's episode "The One That Got Away."  There is a little language in this.


When I was sitting in that chair. Bounded by duct tape to that chair in the storage space. All I could think of is how did I get here?

Sitting in that chair as that killer's hands were brought around my neck. That's all I could think about.

"I hate Luke" was going on repeatedly in my head. Not only that but the next thought was "Sam, please find me."

Sam would save me.

He always did.

He saved me from making mistakes, from being suffocated by Swann, from other's mistakes and was there every single step of the way. I couldn't help it that I would fight to stay alive to tell Sam that he meant so much to me. That and I wanted to kick this killer's ass for murdering my could-have-been co-worker Zoe Martinelli and all those other girls.

He brought his hands around my neck and I felt his fingers dig into my skin. I tried to kick free, but it wasn't working. My legs were duct taped as well. It hurt so much to breathe and all I could think about is fighting him. To end this war between him and those girls and those families that he tortured by killing them.

I would not leave my family unprotected. My family, friends, co-workers and every innocent person needed to be protected and I was going to for the rest of my life. I looked at him with rage and I heard police sirens. He looked up but still held my neck in his hands. There was a huge pain in my chest and everything was becoming blurry and black.

Must fight. Must help put this no good son of a bitch in jail.

"McNally, what's your 20?" chirped my radio as Sam's voice brought relief to my ears.

I needed to tell him the evidence and that Luke was right even though he sacrificed my life for it.

I leaned forward and plowed into him. I landed on him causing him to get up and yell at me as I took in oxygen from my nose. He reached over to my neck once again and started to constrict my neck.

"Police! Don't move!" yelled Traci's voice through my desperation to get free. He kept on trying to strangle me and I fell into the blackness that had swarmed into my eyes. I heard thumps and punches. The pain of something being ripped off my mouth brought me back through the darkness to see Traci's eyes looking at me. "This is 1519. Officer down! Toronto Storage n' Go, 32nd Street. Requesting a bus and back-up immediately. I repeat officer down!"

"Copy that, 1519," said the dispatch. I felt my limbs go heavy.

"Andy, stay with us," said Traci as she lightly slapped my face. My eyes rolled back and I fell into the black abyss known as death.

I felt light and free in the black abyss. I felt aware of everything for some reason. I think I was a ghost being tortured because I kept hearing my friends screaming and yelling my name.

"Andy!"

I giggled at the thought of everyone calling me Andy and how once a guy had actually called her thinking he was his girlfriend's rebound instead of her best friend in high school.

"Nash! Untie her from the chair."

Traci-my best friend from the Academy. I cried in this dark abyss as I had last saw her face looking down at me.

"c'mon, Andy," said Chris's voice.

All the sudden I felt like I was flying and I was falling at the same time. I was finally dead.

***Regular POV***

Sam Swarek was worried about his rookie all day. It didn't help to see her lying unconscious as the killer was strangling her even after Nash had told him to get down. He tackled him and cuffed him as Nash was over McNally pulling the tape from her mouth. She was lightly slapping the side of Andy's face and calling for back-up.

"Officer down!"

That's what brought Sam back to reality. He barked at Nash to untie her friend from the chair as other officers were arriving at the scene now from the distant sounds of the sirens and brakes. He noticed Andy's eyes roll back and her eyes shut.

"Shit!" He felt for a pulse. Only an irregular and very fast and slow heartbeat was what helped him keep going and crying over his rookie. He knelt over her nose and mouth and heard no breathing. He looked over to Traci to see her eyes watering and wide as she looked at the soon to be corpse. "Nash," he said after he started to give McNally mouth-to-mouth. He was pushing her chest to get her to breath. "Focus on me. Andy's a fighter. She'll be okay. Go get back-up and bring them over here."

Traci nodded as she ran for her friend's life as it very did depend on it.

"Andy, c'mon fight for life," said Sam after three times of the mouth to mouth. He felt for a heartbeat, but there was none.

"C'mon, Andy!" cried Chris as Frank pulled him back to running to the rookie's body.

"Williams, keep the rookies off to the side until the ambulance comes," said Frank as he walked up to Sam still attempting to give Andy mouth to mouth. Frank felt for a pulse but it wasn't there. He pulled Sam back but he kept fighting to keep on helping her come back to life, but it wasn't working. "Swarek!" Frank kept pulling Sam's shoulders and Sam just kept on jerking away. Oliver helped his friend up with Frank and Oliver said to Sam,

"She's gone."

Traci collapsed to the floor crying as Noelle crouched down to rub her back and comfort her. Chris and Gail held each other up while crying as Dov looked at Andy's body and thought how only two hours ago they were smiling and making fun of how everyone went to Tim Horton's instead of making their own coffee.

Sam pushed forward and kept giving McNally mouth to mouth as Jerry tried to help Frank and Oliver pull Sam off the only woman Sam ever cared for.

***Andy's POV***

I felt the air come back into my lungs and everything was becoming painful. I felt concrete underneath me. I felt worry and I heard voices crying and yelling as someone was pushing my chest and feeling someone's lips on mine. I heard crying and someone slapped someone and I heard Sam crying. It broke my heart. I rolled over to my side and coughed.

I took in deep breaths as my neck felt sore and I needed the oxygen.

"Andy!" screamed Traci's voice and I felt someone pull me up and hug me. I opened my eyes to see Traci pulling me into a hug.

"Thank God," said Jerry as he rubbed his face. Sam pulled me into him.

"Thank you so much for hanging on longer," said Sam as he held my face in his hands.

"Thanks for saving my ass," I said lightly as I could without my throat hurting.

Frank Best walked up to the man cuffed in the corner that tried to kill me.

"Sir, you are under arrest for breaking and entering, assault, murder, attempt at murder, murdering a cop and attempting to murder another cop."

**Thinking of tomorrow's episode got me into doing a one shot. I know it's not the greatest, but hey I tried! :)**

**Or... maybe I just want to torture you with excitement with the next episode "The One That Got Away"**


End file.
